Happiness
by restricted234
Summary: William and Emma are extremely happy after they were married. Now the have some babies to show just how happy the couple is. join Emma and William as they experience life and marriage together. Please leave comments, it helps with the writing process.
1. Chapter 1

William Jones paced up and down the hallway.

"Calm down William; you're going to wear a hole into the floor and then we are all in trouble." His mother grabbed his passing arm and gave him a sincere look. He sighed and continued to pace; then plopped down into the large chair, shaking his leg impatiently.

He vaulted out of the chair to pace again with a worried expression. William was worried about what was happening in the room with the closed door. William had waited for what seemed like ages before someone finally came out of that room.

He was tired and running out of nerve; he nearly tackled the doctor when he walked out of the room, wiping his hands on a bloody apron.

"Is Emma alright?" William resisted shaking the doctor. "And what about the baby? Is it alright?"

"Actually, Sir." The doctor said as he gently removed William's hands from his shoulders and placed one of his on the disgruntled man's shoulder. "They are doing fine."

William sagged into the soft high top chair again with relief that nothing terrible had happened. After a few deep breaths he stood up more calmly this time and asked, "Can I go in and see them now?"

The doctor thought for a moment, "Only if you're quiet, Emma has had quite a day; it's not often that I get to deliver twins the first time around."

William practically knocked the chair over in shock when he grabbed it for support and quickly straightened himself out of embarrassment, he blushed as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I don't think I quite heard you right, but did you say twins?"

"Yes, Sir. A boy and a girl to be precise." The doctor watched William closely just to make sure he wasn't going to pass out.

"Oh for heaven's sake William, it means that you are not going to get any sleep for a while." She got up and kissed his cheek. She then walked into the room and closed the door behind her. The doctor clapped William's shoulder, gave him a sympathetic look and walked down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the bedroom; there were maids scurrying everywhere, gathering bloody towels and taking tubs of dirty water out of the room.

Emma laid in the middle of the large bed, her long brown hair was matted and sweaty and half falling out of the braid it was once in. She was starting to drift off to dreamland, when she heard footsteps; she barely opened her eyes not realizing who it was until the figure was sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Hello Emma dear, how are you feeling?" She tucked a piece of hair that hung in Emma's face behind her ear and wiped her face with a clean wet washcloth.

"Very tired," Emma squinted at the bassinet that was beside the bed. "Who would have thought, twins?" Emma started to giggle that turned into crying. She cried into the comforter and felt an overwhelming sense of belonging.

Emma finally had something that she had never had before, a family.

"What's wrong my dear? Is something wrong?" Aurelia tried to pull Emma's hands away from her face. Emma just shook her head and sobbed. Aurelia pulled Emma into a hug and rocked her.

After regaining control over her emotions, she sat up and scooted over to reach into the bassinet. Emma picked up the little boy and held him in her arms. He gurgled and blinked at his mother with his bright blue eyes. Emma pulled him close to her chest; he stretched and cuddled into her chest and promptly fell asleep.

Emma gently squeezed the bundle and brought him closer to her face breathing in his scent and cuddling him. She started to cry again but out of pure happiness


	3. Chapter 3

William finally got up the courage to get out of the chair and walk into the room. By that time, all the maids had cleared out with the towels and the water and the only obvious people in the room were Emma and his mother.

"EMMA!" William dashed over to a sobbing Emma and wrapped his arms around her, knocking his mother off of the bed. "Are you alright? What's the matter?" He took her face in his hands and whipped away as many tears as he possibly could.

"Excuse me…" The older woman grumbled from her spot on the floor.

"Sorry Mother, I got carried away." William helped his mother into the closest chair and then returned to his seat on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy right now." Emma looked at him with red and puffy eyes; she looked tired, no not tired exhausted. She looked like she could have fallen asleep right then and there. She also clutched the bundle of blankets closer.

William kissed her forehead and tried to hug her, but the bundle stirred and turned; then the infant proceeded to cry.

"Looks like someone is a light sleeper." William's mother chuckled from her seat.

Then another cry joined his and before long, both babies were screaming. Emma went completely white not knowing what to do with one wailing infant in her arms and the other in the bassinet.

William picked up the pink bundle and started to rock her. William was shushing the little girl and rocking her while he paced. Emma looked at him and she heard her cries start to cease. She looked at the little boy in her arms who was still crying. Emma decided that this was the way to comfort her son. She placed the still crying child back into the bassinet and pulled the covers away.

"Emma? Where do you think you're going?" William asked as Emma bravely planted both feet onto the floor and stood up. She wobbled for a few seconds before collapsing onto the floor in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up to a quiet room and in bed. William was wringing out a washcloth in a basin on the nightstand. He turned around to press the cloth to her forehead.

"Are you alright, Emma?" He had a concerned look on his face and Emma felt her heart skip a beat. He bushed the hair out of her face and then cupped her face with one hand while the wet cloth was in the other.

"What happened?" Emma put her hand up to her forehead. She looked around the blurry room and saw another figure in the room. He was packing a bag, "I feel kind of…"

"You fainted." William stated as he wrung out the cloth again. "You should rest love; the doctor said you shouldn't push yourself." There was some kind of hidden fury in his voice. Emma knew him well enough to tell when he was upset.

"William…I…" Emma was lost for words. She didn't know what to say. She say up and moved over so she could touch his arm. He looked at her with guilt written on his face and she only smiled.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful and not so anxious." She tugged at his sleeve so he would look her in the eye. They looked at each other and when their eyes finally met, he leaned in to kiss her. That kiss quickly turned into two.

"Alright that's enough you two." The doctor had to clear his throat before the two broke the kiss. Both Emma and William were blushing as they pulled away. Emma collapsed into the fluffy pillows not being able to stay up any longer.

"Thank you doctor." Emma said weakly as her eyes were closing and exhaustion claiming her. William held her hand until she was definitely asleep and he followed both his mother and the doctor out to door, checking on both babies on his way out as well. Everyone was asleep for the moment and all was well.

As he closed the door he turned around to face the doctor. "I can't thank you enough for coming on such short notice doc. I really appreciate it." He shook the man's hand and clapped his shoulder.

"It is not a problem Sir. It is my job after all." The doctor smiled and glanced out the window.

"Well I think I am headed to bed William. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow?" Aurelia put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Yes, goodnight Mother." William kissed his mother on the cheek. And she walked down the hall towards her room. "I will personally walk you out doctor."

"Thank you, sir" The doctor bowed his head a little bit in politeness.

They walked silently down the hall for it was very late at night. The house was silent now that all the commotion had died down. It was eerie.

Steven was waiting for them at the front door.

"Stevens, will you pull the car around for the doctor please. He deserves to go home and have a good long rest." William grabbed the doctors coat, hat, and cane from the butler.

"Right away, Sir." Steven bowed and walked out of the foyer.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "Sir, I need to inform you of a few things before I leave. It's nothing to worry about but just as a few precautions…" William intently listened to the doctor and took mental notes to fill Emma in later with.

Stevens entered again and opened the front door. William realized that he still had the doctor's items and blushing, handed them to him.

"Goodnight Doctor." William said.

"Goodnight Sir." The Doctor tipped his hat and climbed into the car.


	5. Update(dont worry I will replace with 5)

For those of you who get updates and/or are following this story; I have some news for you. I FINALLY HAVE A COMPUTER THAT I CAN EFFECTIVELY WORK ON. I sincerely apologize for the almost 2 year hiatus and to calm everyone's curious minds; yes, I will be continuing this story. Hopefully it won't take me to long to get organized again.

The most common comment I get from this story is please write more so for those who have waited so patiently I really appreciate it. I also have the benefit of being the only writer who is writing an English Emma fanfiction so I pretty much have free reign. Again I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through this long ordeal and if anyone has any questions please don't hesitate to ask.

P.S. Leave a comment with any other interesting theories or thoughts that might make the story more interesting FOR YOU to read. I like giving what my audience wants and as you could probably tell if you have read any of my other stories and their comments I'm usually pretty good about fulfilling those suggestions.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Elissa


End file.
